Causing chaos for love
by Kitty Cheshire 45
Summary: Kitty is bored and wants to cause some chaos. She goes to Alistair hoping to cause some chaos but she didn't know that she would fall in love.(Kittystair)
1. Chapter 1

Kitty sat on her doroom bacloney alone. Maddie left for a tea party for whatever mad reason Kitty didn't care much, that just meant more time to herself. She sighed very unlikely from her and decided, of course to cause some chaos.

_'Wait a minute' she thought to herself 'i haven't played a trick on Alistair or Bunny yet I have the perfect idea hehe'._

Kitty then teleported to Alistairs room where he was alone, perfect for Kitty's plan. She grinned as she came to eyelevel with Alistair.

"Hiya Alistair" she said.

He turned around "Hey Kitty what's up" he said and gave her a smile.

She had to admit he was cute but this was a joke she didn't want to break Bunny's heart. "Umm you wanna hangout sometime" she asked nervously why was she so nervous this was Alistair for crying out loud her wonderland friend nothing more right?

He nodded "Sure why not"

"So what's up with wonderland" Kitty asked sitting down next to him.

'Darn it this isn't part of my plan I Bunny here so I can cause some chaos' she though looking into Alistairs bright blue eyes. They were the most prettiest thing she's seen. He was pretty attractive though and he's personaltiy to die for.

'He likes Bunny though gosh he's out of her league'

He was going on and on about adventures then turned to her "what's up at Ever After"

"Uhh nothing" she blushed then grinned so it wasn't noticeable.

"Is something bothering you,Kitty"

"Uh nothing like I said nothing nothing at all hehe" she said rushed and nervously"

"Kitty" he said getting up in her face "I'm worried about you"

Kitty didn't know how to react so she did the dumbest thing possible. She kissed him.

And just on que Bunny walked in "Alistair..." Bunny said with tears in her eyes.

We both looked up "Listen I can explain" Bunny ran off amd Alistair chased after her. "I took that prank way to far" Kitty whispered to herself

SEQUEL YES NO IDC TELL ME BYE


	2. A wonderlandiful Love Trinagle

As requested next story of Casueing love for chaos:A Wonderlandiful love triangle so I might umm turn this into a actual thing with chapters it's more popular than Cupids revenge lol

Bunny ran away as fast as she could. Maybe it was a prank who knows.

'Freakin idiots' Bunny though to herself as mascara pored down her face.

Alistair came running after her like a lost puppy.

"Bunny" he screamed almost.

Bunny turned around and kept running.

"It was a big misunderstanding"he yelled

She stopped in her tracks.

Bunny walked up to him and hugged him.

Alistair was surprised and hugged back, but little did they know someone was watching them other known as Kitty.

'Chaos' she thought 'this would make mom so proud' then looked at Alistair 'but is it what I want'

(The next day)

Lizzie was talking to Kitty in the lunchroom. She was thinking if she had a crush or not then Lizzie interrupted by saying

"Daring asked me out"

️Kitty snapped out of it

"He what now"

"Asked me out are you deaf or something come on you have to have some crush"

"I..."

"Go talk to him come on I won't be surprised"

"Fine" ️Kitty sighed.

️Kitty walked up to Alistair "hey"

Alistair turned around he was alone. (AN-Just wanna say should I put in quotation marks alone like he's never with anyone hmm)

"Oh hey Kitty" he looked nervous and looked away

"Listen" Kitty said grabbing his cheek and pulling him closer towards me"I'm sorry about last night I'd never admit this but..." ️Kitty looked away and whispered"I have a crush on you"

Alistair looked at her and kissed her. Then looked up and said "Umm Earth to Kitty"

"Wait what"

She was back at the lunch table with Lizzie.

"Come on tell me who your crush is you were obviously daydreaming about him"

"Uhhhh" ️Kitty sat there dumbfounded "Alistair" she mumbled but loud enough for Lizzie to hear.

"What" she nearly screamed

️Kitty looked for Alistair to see he was with Bunny. She sighed all this wasn't worth the prank.


End file.
